


Never Forget

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Madokastuck au in which Dave has to reset the timeline to save Karkat.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

“It’s fucking bullshit.” Karkat walked a few paces behind Dave, the orange glow of sunset elongating their shadows into rapidly dancing shadows.

“It’s just how this hero shit works.” Dave shrugged and didn’t turn around. More tired than nonchalant.

“It’s still fucking bullshit!” Karkat angrily wiped a tear away from his eye. “No one should die like that and just disappear. Everyone should know what Jade did for them. For us.”

“You make a contract with the Doc, you fight, and then you die alone and forgotten. The inexorable march of tragic self-sacrifice never changes. Again and again the merry go round of poorly thought out wishes and heroic but ultimately pointless death spins, and the price of admission ain’t ever worth the shitty carnival show.”

Karkat stopped in his tracks. “I won’t forget her. I’ll never fucking forget because someone has to remember how much she cared! If at least one person remembers, even someone as goddamn useless as me, then maybe it will have meant something.”

“Maybe.” Another shrug.

“How can you care so shitlicking little about everything?” Karkat’s voice trembled with anger and sadness.

Dave stopped and turned to face Karkat. “I’m just being realistic, dude. I’ve seen it happen too many times to get all choked up every time a hero dies.”

“Shit.” Karkat stared at the ground. “You must have been through some serious shit and here I am yelling at you like a huge asshole.”

“It’s fine. You just need to know what being a hero is really all about. It’s not a fun game where you beat up some monsters and save the day. It’s pain, and loneliness, and death.It’s something you should have no part in.”

“What about you?” Karkat wiped away another tear “You shouldn’t have to be alone in this...”

“I’m used to it. I don’t need any help. So long as you’re safe, it doesn’t matter what happens to me.”

Karkat stopped bothering to clear away the tears that now ran down his face. “Then I won’t forget you either! You deserve that much, at least. You won’t ever just fade away because I’ll always remember how much of a hero you are. I promise. I’ll never forget.”

Dave stood in silence, watching the crying boy for a while before turning to leave.

******

“Strider, huh?” Karkat rolled his eyes. “I’m Karkat Vantas. I’ll be taking you to the nurse’s office.”


End file.
